Yami Sukehiro
|bab= }} |status= Hidup |spesies= Manusia |kelamin= Laki-laki |afinitas= Sihir Kegelapan |umur= 28 |ulang tahun= 17 September |tanda= Virgo |tinggi= 183 cm |weight= |darah= O |mata= Hitam |rambut= Hitam |keluarga= |pekerjaan= Ksatria Sihir |pasukan= Banteng Hitam Rusa Abu-Abu (mantan) |negara= Kerajaan Semanggi |tempat kerja= |manga= Bab 2 |anime= Episode 4 |suara jepang= Junichi Suwabe |suara inggris= Christopher Sabat, Stephen Fu (young) }} adalah adalah orang asing dari Negara Hino. Kapten regu Ksatria Sihir pertama dan pasukan Banteng Hitam dari Kerajaan Semanggi. Penampilan Yami adalah pria jangkung dengan tubuh yang sangat berotot. Dia memiliki mata hitam dan rambut hitam dengan panjang sedang yang disisir ke belakang secara acak, membuatnya melekat keluar. Selain itu, ia memakai kumis dan jenggot yang janggut. Pakaian Yami sangat sederhana dan hanya terdiri dari kaus putih dan celana panjang hitam. Celana panjangnya memiliki lapisan kulit cokelat ekstra yang menutupi paha bagian luar dan sampai ke lutut. Celana itu hanya ditopang oleh sabuk di pinggangnya. Yami memakai sepasang ikat pinggang, salah satunya ia gunakan untuk membawa grimoire-nya. Terakhir, dia memakai sepatu bot hitam tinggi yang menutupi sebagian betisnya. Sebagai kapten regu Banteng Hitam, Yami mengenakan spanduk hitam dengan lambang skuadron di atasnya. Dia memakainya di atas bahu kanannya dan diikat dengan dua tali di bahu kirinya. Spanduk juga memiliki tepian yang compang-camping, tampaknya telah direnggut dari spanduk yang lebih besar. Untuk Festival Penghargaan Bintang, Yami mengenakan jubah sederhana di atas fundoshi, dan hachimaki bengkok diikat di depan. Dia juga membawa uchiwa. Kipas dan bagian belakang jubah memuat kanji 祭 ("festival"), dan lapisan jubahnya memiliki . Di masa muda Yami, ia mengenakan hal yang sama, tetapi tubuhnya tidak berotot. Galeri Yami as a child.png|Yami sewaktu masih anak-anak Yami at 15.png|Yami sewaktu masih 15 tahun Young Yami.png|Yami sewaktu menjadi Ksatria Sihir Yami festival outfit.png|Pakaian Yami untuk Festival Penghargaan Bintang Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Yami dalam Black Clover: Quartet Knights Young Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Yami muda dalam Black Clover: Quartet Knights Yami - Jumputi.png|Yami dalam Jump Petite Heroes Yami initial concept full body.png|Konsep Tubuh Yami Yami initial concept expressions.png|Ekspresi Yami Yami initial concept personalities.png|Kepribadian Yami Kepribadian Yami biasanya adalah orang yang sangat pendiam yang hanya berbicara beberapa kata. Namun, dia juga seorang yang panas, yang bisa dengan mudah marah oleh sesuatu yang kecil seperti ditabrak oleh orang lain. Yami juga memiliki kecenderungan untuk intimidasi apakah ia menggunakan kata-kata yang mengancam atau secara fisik membahayakan sasarannya. Dia juga cenderung langsung langsung mencari solusi yang lebih fisik untuk setiap masalah atau konfrontasi, seperti ketika dia menghancurkan bagian dari markas pasukan untuk menenangkan bawahannya. Selain itu, ia juga lebih suka menanamkan cinta yang kuat kepada bawahannya dengan memberi mereka misi berbahaya. Dia percaya bahwa itu adalah cara terbaik bagi mereka untuk mengatasi batas mereka dan tumbuh lebih kuat. Yami juga tidak membeda-bedakan orang berdasarkan status sosial atau keadaan di mana ia bersedia menerima Luck Voltia, Noelle Silva, dan Asta untuk bergabung dengan barisannya, meskipun dia sadar akan masing-masing masalah mereka. Kecakapan Pertarungan Sihir *'Sihir Kegelapan': Yami menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk menghasilkan dan memanipulasi elemen kegelapan. Ia terutama menggunakan sihir ini dengan menyalurkannya ke pedangnya. Sihir ini juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menggambar dalam bentuk sihir lain, yaitu Sihir Cahaya, menyerapnya ke dalam kegelapan. Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|link=Tebasan Kegelapan Pemotong Tanpa Cahaya|Tebasan Kegelapan Pemotong Tanpa Cahaya Black Hole.png|link=Lubang Hitam|Lubang Hitam Dark Cloaked Black Blade.png|link=Tebasan Kegelapan Pedang Hitam|Tebasan Kegelapan Pedang Hitam Black Cocoon.png|link=Kepompong Hitam|Kepompong Hitam Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash.png|link=Tebasan Kegelapan Pembelah Dimensi|Tebasan Kegelapan Pembelah Dimensi Yami slashes wildly.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash|Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash Yami's Reverse Blade Strike.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Reverse Blade Strike|Dark Cloaked Avidya Reverse Blade Strike Yami saves Charla from Demon Spell.png|link=Dark Cloaked Black Blade Blunt Sweep|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Blunt Sweep Yami slashes Demon spell.png|link=Tebasan Kegelapan Pembelah Dimensi: Equinox|Tebasan Kegelapan Pembelah Dimensi: Equinox *'Sihir Penguatan': Yami menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisiknya. Ini juga memungkinkan dia untuk menebus kecepatan lambat Sihir Kegelapannya. Mana Skin Yami.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin *'Sihir Pelindung': Yami menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk menahan lawannya dengan kegelapan. Yami binds Patolli.png|link=Pengikat Kegelapan|Pengikat Kegelapan Tenaga *'Master Pendekar Pedang': Yami menggambarkan dirinya sebagai ahli pedang sihir. Dia sangat terampil dalam ilmu pedang; dia dengan mudah bertarung setara dengan Patolli, pemimpin Mata Matahari Tengah Malam, dengan permainan pedang kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Sihir Hitam, menghancurkan lingkungan sekitarnya. *'Kekuatan Yang Ditingkatkan': Yami memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa yang selanjutnya dia tingkatkan dengan sihir. Dia dengan mudah melempar Asta jarak yang cukup jauh hanya dengan satu tangan. *'Refleksi Yang Ditingkatkan': Menggunakan ki, Yami dapat memprediksi dan bereaksi terhadap serangan yang orang lain tidak dapat mengimbangi dan counter yang acuh tak acuh serangan-serangan ini tanpa harus berbalik. *'Daya Tahan Besar': Yami adalah pejuang yang sangat tahan lama, tetap tidak terpengaruh ketika terkena bilah cahaya Patolli, dan muncul sepenuhnya tanpa cedera di usahanya mencoba masuk. *'Kecepatan Yang Ditingkatkan': Yami sangat cepat, mampu mengimbangi dan mengejutkan seseorang secepat Patolli dengan kecepatannya. Ketika Lotus Whomalt mencoba melancarkan serangan mendadak pada William Vangeance, meski harus memanjat pohon besar, Yami tiba tepat pada waktunya untuk mencegatnya. Dia juga mampu menghindari panah Marx yang ditingkatkan elf yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. *'Ki': Sebuah prinsip yang berasal dari tanah kelahirannya, keterampilan ini memungkinkan Yami untuk menggunakan indra keenam untuk memahami dan bereaksi terhadap serangan dan orang yang tak terlihat. *'Kekuatan Sihir Luar Biasa': Sebagai kapten regu Ksatria Sihir, Yami memiliki jumlah Kekuatan Sihir yang sangat besar, seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika anti-burung melarikan diri segera setelah mereka menyadari kehadirannya. Ini terbukti lebih jauh ketika rilis sekecil apa pun mengintimidasi banyak orang. Setelah Yami memblokir dan membalas Patolli, Valtos bertanya-tanya apakah Kapten bisa menyaingi Kaisar Sihir. Gifso, Imam Besar dari Kuil Bawah Air, mengakui Yami sebagai terlalu kuat untuk permainannya. Setelah menonton pasukannya bertarung di ambang kematian, ia melampaui batas kemampuannya untuk melarikan diri dari perangkap dimensi Eye of the Midnight Sun, dan menjadi cukup kuat untuk dengan mudah mengalahkan Vetto. Julius Novachrono menyatakan bahwa Yami telah tumbuh lebih kuat setelah ia kembali ke kerajaan. *'Zona Mana': Yami dapat mengontrol mananya dengan baik dan melepaskan sihirnya sekaligus walaupun lingkungan sekitarnya tidak stabil. Peralatan *'Grimoire': Yami memiliki grimoire semanggi tiga daun yang berisi berbagai mantra berbasis kegelapan. *'Katana': Yami menggunakan katana dalam pertempuran. Ini berasal dari tanah kelahirannya, Negeri Hino. Ini rusak oleh Vetto selama pertemuan pertama mereka, tetapi diganti dengan yang baru setelahnya. *'Alat Komunikasi': Yami memiliki perangkat kecil yang memungkinkan dia untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota pasukannya. Itu hanya dapat mengirimkan audio. Yami grimoire.png|Grimoire Yami Yami's katana.png|Katana Yami Yami's communication tool.png|Alat komunikasi Yami Pertarungan *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht: Terganggu *Yami Sukehiro vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Terganggu *Yami Sukehiro vs. Vetto: Menang *Yami Sukehiro vs. Dua Elves: Menang *Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla: Tergambar *Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper vs. Empat Elves: Menang *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, dan Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri: Menang *Manusia dan Elf vs. Iblis: Menang Peristiwa *Ujian Masuk Ksatria Sihir *Amukan Sihir Noelle *Misi Penyelamatan Anak-Anak *Pertemuan Kapten: Menemukan Pengkhianat *Pertarungan Royale Kuil *Penyerbuan Kiten *Festival Penghargaan Bintang *Kamp Pelatihan Pemandian Air Panas *Pertarungan Di Istana Semanggi Kutipan Penting * * * * 来れば?|"Ōzoku no ochikoborena n za hajimete mita wa ...Tatakau ki ga an'nara uchi kureba?"}} * * Trivia * Hal favorit Yami adalah rokok, intimidasi, dan orang-orang yang menarik. * Yami memiliki koleksi binatang buas liar yang ia simpan di ruang bawah tanah markas Black Bull. * Desain grimoire Yami adalah latar belakang sampul Volume 5. * Pertanyaan Peringkat Brigade: ** Yami adalah Black Bull terpintar keenam. ** Yami adalah karakter yang paling berotot. ** Yami adalah kapten terpintar kesepuluh. * Yami berada di peringkat kedua di jajak pendapat popularitas pertama dan kedua. ** Dalam jajak pendapat popularitas VIZ, Yami berada di peringkat pertama di urutan pertama dan kedua. * ''Yami '' dapat berarti "kegelapan, kegelapan" dalam bahasa Jepang, merujuk pada sihir dan kepribadiannya. * Nama Yami dalam seni konsepnya berisi kanji untuk , , , dan . * Wajah Yami sebagai seorang anak digambar seperti , kecuali hidung dan mulut diganti dengan . Referensi Navigasi en:Yami Sukehiro es:Yami Sukehiro ru:Ями Сукехиро fr:Yami Sukehiro pl:Yami Sukehiro pt-br:Yami Sukehiro Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Anggota Banteng Hitam Kategori:Rakyat Jelata Kategori:Kapten Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Kegelapan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penguatan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penahan Kategori:Penyihir Tingkat Misterius